


We Are The Same

by themightycro



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Action, Adventure, Arrow - Freeform, Death, Demons, F/M, Fighting, Romance, Slaying, Supernatural - Freeform, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightycro/pseuds/themightycro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clair Novak is trying to recover after the vampires that attacked her family, she meets a strange boy at her college who knows how to kill demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Guy

1

 

It had been a month since the vampire attack on Clair and Alex's family. Alex went back to being the most popular girl at school and Clair enrolled in College classes. She hated them though, she had only done it to make Jody happy. No one talked to her and she didn't really talk to anyone either. Every day it was get bused from Jody's house to the college where she was taking her classes. She thought about living at the dorms, she didn't want a room mate and could barely stand people as it was. Most nights, she just pretended to study but in reality she was looking up lore and possible cases around Sioux Falls. 

 

She thought Dean was cool at one point but when she got 'The Talk' from him. His coolness factor just went down the drain, now Sam was another story. He was cute and she could kinda relate to him. What was she thinking? Those two were like brothers to her. She shouldn't be thinking like that about any of them. She sighed, she was laying down on her bed with her psychology book open, after a few minutes of reading it. She closed it. 

Jody had called her for supper, she groaned and didn't exactly rush down to the dinner table. She got there though, both Jody and Alex were they and all of them had a meaningless discussion about the days events. Clair ate her dinner, got up and did the dishes. Afterwards she disappeared to her room where she was 'studying for school' after a few hours looking at her psych book and then looking up some lore stuff, she crashed. 

 

The next morning started like every other morning, she shut off the alarm on her cell phone, groaned and swore up and down that she hated her life. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and was bused to her college classes by Jody herself. Jody kissed her goodbye, when she got out of the truck she wiped it off and walked into the college. Something felt different around the college this morning, she couldn't put her finger on it. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and she bumped into some guy in a dark hoodie. 

“I'm sorry.” The Guy said, he bent over to help Clair with her books.   
“No, it's my fault.” Clair said, she shook her head. They both went for the same book, his hand fell down ontop of hers and she blushed a bit.   
“Oh, sorry again.” The Guy said.   
“It's okay.” Clair said, she pushed a strand of her blond hair out of her face.

“What's your name?” Clair asked.   
“Shawn.” He said, he gave her back the books she dropped and disappeared into the distance.   
She smiled for once, a real smile. Clair found her way to her psych class, she sat through it all and listened to the professor ramble on. She couldn't get her mind off of Shawn. Who was he? So mysterious and what was he doing at this college. She twirled a strand of her blond hair with her finger as she began to take notes in her notebook. She heard something from the hallway, it sounded like fighting. She rushed from where she was sitting to the door that was leading out to the hallway, she got yelled at by the professor in the process. She didn't care, she flung the door open and she saw the man in the hood place his hand on a students head and then poof, the student went up in dust. 

 

“Shawn?” Clair asked, she blinked a few times. 

 

Shawn turned and saw the girl he had bumped into early, he started running. He knew she wouldn't run after him, he ran out the back doors of the college. When he thought he was safe, he stopped for a breather and looked behind him, that was when he saw her. Why in god's name was she following him? She got up in his face. 

“What the fuck was that?” Clair asked, she motioned to the doors that lead into the school. 

“If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.” Shawn said, he looked into her eyes. He could see pain and anger, what was with this woman? 

“Try me.” Clair said, she crossed her arms over her chest.   
“Fine. I'l humor you.” Shawn said, he looked at her. “A demon, a vile creature from hell. After that vampire tried to take that family. These motherfuckers came out of the woodwork.” Shawn added, he looked over at Clair. 

“Is that what you are? A Hunter?” Clair asked.   
“No, I just save people.” Shawn answered, he started to walk away from Clair. 

“I'm a Hunter!” Clair screamed at him, after she heard what she had said. She put both hands over her mouth, she watched Shawn look back at her with a small little smirk, she watched him disappear into the distance. 

 

She finished off the rest of the day and Jody picked her up and when they got home Clair disappeared into her room. This time she was going to do some real research. She was going to find out who this new guy at her college was, she had snapped a picture of him discretely and she uploaded the picture along with his name onto a search engine and then she waited. She wasn't expecting the results that she got, he was a vigilante and a well known one at that. What was he doing in Sioux Falls? It also gave her his current address in Sioux Falls. It looked like she was going to pay Shawn a little visit. Maybe not tonight, but maybe soon.


	2. The Reveal

2

After Sara died, Shawn had found himself in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It didn't really seem that much different than Starling City. It had bad guys that needed to be brought to justice and there was people that needed to be saved. No big criminal masterminds in the city and it was really quiet and quaint. He liked that, after moving to the small town he found a reasonable place to rent. He was pretty much an errand boy, he delivered for two restaurants in the city and did errands for people. He wasn't making that much, it kept him afloat for the most part. 

 

He had never battled the supernatural, until he moved here. It just seemed like monsters kept on popping up everywhere and people kept on disappearing. He decided to do stuff about it, started reading up on the supernatural and here he was. Putting his neck on the line for people who probably didn't really care about or even noticed him. He doubted that Sioux Falls got drifters or people just passing through. He did locate bar in the town on one of his journeys, it was nice to know that there was a place where he could drown his sorrows.

 

His closet was filled with his gear, which consisted of an bow and a bow-staff. He had learned that silver killed demons and he ordered silver tipped arrows, it would be easier killing demons that way. The only hard thing would be figuring out which people were demons and which were not. He hasn't killed anyone that has been innocent. He usually waited until the demon made its move and then killed it, that is the way he worked. He found his way into the living-room and sat down to watch t.v. he had gone to the kitchen to grab a beer and he popped it open and took a swig off of it before sitting it down on an end table next to him.

 

It wasn't like what he did in Starling City, he couldn't just go out and patrol. He had to be patient and wait, he hasn't been on that many cases. It was annoying just sitting around and waiting for shit to happen, he wanted to get out there and do something. He sighed as he continued to watch the television and then he heard a knock on his door. That was odd, he didn't tell anyone where he lived. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it up and it was the girl that he had meet at the college and he blinked for a few moments and just stared at her. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Shawn asked.   
“Are you going to invite me in or what?” Clair asked.   
“Fine, come in.” Shawn said, he motioned to her to walk in his apartment, she did and closed the door behind her. 

 

Clair sat down on the couch and she watched Shawn sit down in the chair. She didn't let her gaze wonder from him, he was probably wonder how she found him. She smiled at him, she crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

“I know who you are.” Clair said as she looked at Shawn.   
“Is that right?” Shawn asked, he arched a brow.   
“Yes, you were the second hood in Starling City.” Clair said, she smirked as she looked at him. She was proud of herself for finding this out, after all she was a pretty decent hunter.   
“That doesn't matter now.” Shawn said, he went and looked back at the television. The Second Hood was something he would rather forget about. He had lost Sara because of being The Second Hood. If he had never accepted her partnership, she might still be alive. The Canary and The Hood, that was his legacy. It was something he didn't really like to talk about much.

 

“What happened? A few months ago you moved to Sioux Falls. No one moves here, unless they are running from something or someone.” Clair asked, she was going to push the subject even if he didn't like it. She needed to know, he was very interesting and she liked that. 

“It's none of your business.” Shawn said. 

He didn't want to tell her and he didn't really want to remember it either. He had nightmares about it, he had even had a dream where she had came back to life. He couldn't handle that, he couldn't handle the memories and the thoughts of what he should have done. That he should have been with her that night and he wasn't. He was out patrolling the other side of Starling City. It had just been hell for him and that is why he was here, he wanted a fresh start. It seemed like his past always liked to come back and bite him in the ass.   
He hasn't even put the hood back on so long, he probably would never put that hood back on. It reminded him of the person that he had lost. He needed to save people too, he looked back over at Clair. 

“You lost somebody.” Clair said as she looked at him.   
“Hmph.” Shawn said, he turned away from her and continued to watch the television. 

 

Clair didn't know what it was about him, she wanted to help him. Hell, she didn't want to help anyone. She took her hand and put it ontop of his, he turned to look at her and their eyes meet for a brief moment. 

“It's okay, I lost my father.” Clair said as she looked at Shawn.   
“How?” Shawn asked.   
“An angel took over his body.” Clair answered.   
“Oh. I'm sorry.” Shawn said, he looked at her.   
“We are the same, Shawn. We both hunt things, we save people. Maybe we could do that together.” Clair said, she smiled, she was hopeful he'd get the hunt.   
“No, I work alone. Last person I worked with got killed. I'm not going to go through that again.” Shawn said, he kept his eyes on her. He did feel something for her, he wasn't sure what it was yet.


	3. Hybrids

3 

 

Shawn didn’t know what to think about Clair, a hunter. So she hunted things? He hunted bad guys and that was bad enough. He knew she wasn’t going to leave until he agreed to do some sort of hunt with her, again he didn’t like working with people. He got attached and involved with people way too easily and it always killed him in the end. That is why he moved to Sioux Falls, he just wanted to be alone and forget what he had lost. Sara had been a big part of his life and now she was gone. He could tell that Clair was a bit stubborn and head strong. 

There had been news stories about people being found dead all over town with neck bites and their hearts ripped out. That didn’t sound normal to him, he knew the folklore behind vampires. Having their heart ripped out. Why? Could the vampires be feasting on the hearts of their victims? Or was it something else. He didn’t know, he had never went up against anything that was supernatural. Fighting super powered beings yes, this was new thing for him to fight and to hunt. 

Clair picked up some newspapers and looked at Shawn and threw it down on his lap. “You’re hunting this?”  
Shawn nodded. “I wouldn’t say exactly hunting, yet. I’m doing research right now.”  
Clair smirked at Shawn. “What is it?”  
Shawn pointed at the article describing what had happened with a victim, the blood drainage and the heart being ripped out. “Something new, never even heard of something doing this before. “  
Clair blinked. “A Hybrid? Sounds like a Werewolf mixed with a Vampire.”  
Shawn nodded. “It’s something I’ve never seen before.” 

Here he was, the starling city vigilante talking to some girl about hunting monsters. What had happened to him? Guessed saying he’d never have another partner didn’t stick. Sometimes you needed people. He knew she’d probably want to hear the story of him and Sara sometime, it wasn’t a story he liked repeating. While she was on his laptop, he glanced at her and smirked at her a little bit. Obviously she was doing research on these creatures. He should be doing the same thing, he hated doing research. That was usually what Felicity did, he liked the hacking part though. That was fun. 

Clair’s phone rang and it was her mother and she gave her some bullshit story. She didn’t want her mom to know she was over at some boys house. Her mother had mentioned that The Winchesters were there and checking up on her. They had heard about the hybrid. Great, that is what she needed over protective Sam and Dean up in her shit. She apologized to Shawn after she got off the phone with her mother, she put his laptop done. Looked over and smiled at her before she left the apartment. Before she left she made him promise to tell her what happened between him and his last partner. He agreed and she left. 

Clair had gotten home the fastest she could. She walked into the house, the table was already set and Alex and Jody were in a deep conversation about the days events. Alex looked at Clair and said something sarcastic about Clair being at a boys house and doing stuff she shouldn’t be doing. Clair shrugged it off and shot a death-glare to Alex. It was the same shit every day and the only difference was that The Winchesters were here today and they were sitting at the table as well. Clair disappeared upstairs into her bedroom where she took off her back pack and went to the bathroom and rushed back downstairs. 

Jody looked over to Clair as she sat down. “How was school?” Clair looked up after she ate a few bites of her food and swallowed. “Alright, there was a new guy in my class. Never saw him before.” Jody, Alex, Sam and Dean all looked at Clair. “New boy?” it was almost like it had been rehearsed, cause they all seemed to ask the question at the very same time. She didn’t really know how to bring this up without being yelled at, she never meet another hunter before. Besides The Winchesters and Shawn was brooding, she kind of found that a bit attractive. 

Clair shrugged as she ate. “He probably won’t be here long. No one stays in Sioux Falls for long amounts of time anyways.” Sam folded his hands in front of him on the table as he looked at everyone at the table including his brother, Dean. “Well, we only came back because we saw a news story about these things killing people here. It doesn’t seem like your normal vampire or werewolf killings. From what I gathered from eyewitness accounts and various newspaper clippings. This thing is a hybrid, half Werewolf half vampire..” 

Jody looked at Sam. “How?” Dean smirked and grabbed two glasses. “You know when a Vampire and a Werewolf.. Ya know.” Dean clinked the glasses together. “That’s how.” 

Jody didn’t look to happy as he looked at Sam and Dean and then back at Clair. In her heart she knew that Clair would probably want to try and stop these monsters. It was odd, Clair had been rather quiet today. Maybe she knew something about these monsters. Something that she wasn’t telling them. She wasn’t going to pry it out of Clair right know, she knew if she told Clair not to go after these monsters. She wouldn’t listen and do the exact opposite of what she was told. 

Clair ate the rest of her dinner, asked to be excused and she was. She placed her dish into the sink and lied and said she had homework to do. Truth was she was gonna go research these things a little more and contact Shawn to see if he had found anything. She couldn’t tell them that her new friend had once been a vigilante. They would go ape-shit over that. She didn’t really believe it. When Shawn mentioned Sara, she could see it in his eyes. She had meant a lot to him. It was gonna take some convincing to let her work with him, she knew she could pull it off though. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I guess I can't do those.


End file.
